


a day at work

by CkyKing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adorable Pandas, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: Noctis likes to doodle on Pelna while he's asleep so he has cute things to cheer him up during the day. Pelna is charmed by this endearing habit, as always.





	a day at work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/post/159765819479/a-day-at-work-i)~  
> Those two are basically the definition of domestic, it's adorable! (And this is still your fault, Jas)

Pelna’s face lit up when he noticed the first doodle of the day, an artful depiction of Fenrir that started at the bend of his left elbow and ran down his forearm. Their husky’s rendition had been invisible until he rolled his sleeves up, taking a break from coding for a second.

Voices and typing noises were a background hum to his senses after so much time hearing them. Still, he didn’t take the relative peace for granted and checked around to make sure his boss was nowhere near. After ensuring he wouldn’t be caught, he pulled out his phone to take a quick snap of the drawing and sent it off to Noctis with a quick message : “adorable <3”

He never could figure out when or how exactly Noct managed to do all of this without waking him up. Even after years of living together, their sleep cycles had still remained as separate as they were before. Noctis came awake during the night, found most of his inspiration in the hours that followed sunset and woke up late to take advantage of the natural light that illuminated his studio. Pelna, on the other hand, liked to wake up with the sun, to take care of all the little things in the morning so he wouldn’t have to deal with them when he got back from work.

It oftentimes led to many interesting scenes as they got ready for their day, from Pelna falling asleep in his lover’s’ lap as he drew, his back turned into an improvised table, to Noctis’s sleepy shuffle in the morning as he followed Pelna around the house before going back to bed once he left.

But what he kept particularly close to his heart was Noctis’ habit of leaving little doodles on his skin, meant to cheer him up through the day as he discovered more of them.

Hiding them until the right time was only made easier by Pelna’s utter refusal to wear his glasses in the morning, which Noctis shamelessly took advantage of when he chose his drawings’ placements.

His phone’s vibrations brought him back to earth, an incoming message notification blinking at the top of the screen.

“i had a very compliant model last night. and i’m glad you liked it :)” Joined to the message was picture of Fenrir, tongue lolling out as he looked up at the camera lens.

The man barely held in a sigh at this, fondness for his lover welling up in his chest. He didn’t know how or why he had managed to catch his starling’s attention, but he hoped that they would last for a long, long time.

“you are my muse after all. even if i can’t make you any prettier than you already are, i will still try my best”

“dammit starling!!! stop trying to make me blush at work!”

“is it working?”

Pelna rubbed a hand over his suddenly burning cheeks, hoping no one would notice.

“no”

“i knew it!” This time, the picture ending up being one of Noctis himself, sleepy smirk half-hidden in the pillow he was laying on.

“go back to sleep already”

“m’kay. see you at lunch?”

“wouldn’t miss it for anything”  
  
With that, Pelna reluctantly put his phone down, and got back to work.

Lunch wouldn’t come soon enough


End file.
